


同归于尽（三）

by GirlInSpace



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlInSpace/pseuds/GirlInSpace
Summary: 全文移步lofter





	同归于尽（三）

**Author's Note:**

> 全文移步lofter

堂本光一愣了愣，于是他不耐烦地把人往后一推，按在墙上吻他，直到堂本光一嘴里那点儿牙膏味儿都消失殆尽，两个人的喘气声交缠着，他握住堂本光一的手，往自己身上按了按，问他：“负不负责？”

堂本光一被人按着，一双眼睛依然亮得像要捕猎似的，问他：“负什么责？”

堂本刚带着他的手揉了两下，凑到他耳边问他：“这不是你对着镜子弄起来的吗？不负责？”

堂本光一眼色一沉，搂着他一转身，把人抱起来放到了墙边的柜子上，站在他双腿中间，将自己也硬起来的部位端端顶在他身前。

他问他：“你要我怎么负责？”

堂本刚往后一靠，揉了揉他的头发，然后挑着嘴角说：“怎么弄起来的，就怎么弄下去呗。”

堂本光一心想这我可求之不得。

“不过我觉得你也得体会一下，硬这么老半天的感觉。”

“……”

他向前一扑，将堂本光一抱了满怀，磨蹭着他的耳朵，跟恶作剧要得逞的小孩一样。

“光一那里不许碰。”

堂本刚坐在那柜子上，堂本光一轻轻啃着他的锁骨，手下不急不缓地抚慰着他。他便眯着眼睛，微微扬着脖子，引堂本光一慢慢舔吻到颈侧，满足地“嗯”一声，抬起手去轻轻揉堂本光一半干的长发。堂本光一的头发比他乖。大概是为了报复，堂本光一找着他颈部的动脉，动了牙齿去咬，真像要吸他的血似的，身下不得疏解的地方有意无意地磨蹭他的大腿，呼吸和着热气，让人很受不了。

堂本刚也不知道这是在惩罚谁了。他两手捧着堂本光一的脸，把他向后推了一些，与自己四目相对。堂本光一手下乖乖地替他服务着，眼里却亮着光，满脸都是正在享用他一般的情欲。堂本刚看得有点入迷，不得不承认对方这个样子相当性感，多看几眼他大概就要缴械了。于是他闭上眼，上前去吻他的嘴唇，撬开他紧闭着反抗的牙关，勾了舌头与他交换津液。堂本光一手上一紧，另一只手从后面伸进他的衣服，轻轻按他的腰，模拟某种动作似的用下身撞他。直到他开始轻声哼哼，两腿环着他的腰，想结束那个吻喘口气，堂本光一又压住他的头，将他的呻吟全数吞下，手上加快了速度。

堂本刚轻轻一抖，射在了他的手上。他们的吻却还没接完。堂本刚两手两腿都紧紧环着他，竭力汲取着他的气息，直到堂本光一低喘起来，伸手去解自己的裤带。

“可以了吗？”堂本光一问他。

他愉快地笑起来，用脚从堂本光一腰后向下扒拉那条裤子，蹭着他说：“傻子，快脱。”

堂本光一抱着他，在玄关柜子上就射了一次。他大多数时候会自觉戴套，今天却显然没有那个意思。堂本刚也没有提醒，他趴在堂本光一肩上，再也笑不出来了，眼角泛着红晕，无力地抓着对方的背。柜子上放的木雕随着柜子一震一震，快要掉到地上，他伸手想去救，半路被堂本光一抓回来，十指相扣，反手按在了墙上。

堂本光一把他抱到床上的时候，堂本刚感觉到后面有什么要往外流。堂本光一大概也发现了，于是用又一次硬起来的性器堵了回去，他压在堂本刚身上，在没开灯的房间里细细吻他，手在他腰侧轻抚，顺着他本能抬起的腰往里撞，听到他叫出声来，又把他要打自己的手重新按到头顶上。

一套动作行云流水，显然是熟练工种。

“你怎么……这么讨厌。”堂本刚断断续续地骂他。

“你知道吗……”堂本光一好脾气地啄了一下他的嘴角，“在床上说这种话，只会让我变得更讨厌。”

他像是要证明似的，用力撞了几下，堂本刚摸了摸他纤细有力的腰，咬牙切齿道：“腰不错……”

“你的也很好。”

“……”

堂本刚懒得说了。他们很久没有亲近，此刻体温交融，肌肤相贴，像是两潭死水从彼此那里得了水源，汇出了运河似的，筋骨都通畅了，心里也熨帖得很。

“光一。”

“嗯。”堂本光一正吻着他胸前，听到他说话抬了抬眼皮。

“我知道你……写了一首歌。”堂本刚握着他的手拆穿他，“你偷偷藏了情歌。”

“……”

“是给我们写的吗？”

“不是。”

“……”好大的胆子。

堂本光一又凑上来吻他，让他的性器蹭在自己的小腹上。

“是给你写的。”他吻着他的嘴角说，“还缺歌词，你愿意赏光吗？”

“哼给我听，”堂本刚搂住他说，“我考虑一下。”

于是堂本光一在他耳边哼起了歌，因为动作幅度大，气息不稳，实在谈不上发挥得好。

“好听。”但他还是说，“我写。”

他们一同射了出来，堂本光一轻轻亲他的鼻尖，搂着他说：“还是你才配得上这么好看的脸。”

堂本刚全身发软，闻着他的味道，半眯着眼睛懒得跟他说话。

你才好看呢。


End file.
